Ling Tian
}} Qin ShiHuang |relatives = Ling Xiao (Father) Chu Ting'er (Mother) Ling Ran (Aunt) Ling Zhan (Grandfather) Old Madam Ling (Grandmother) Jiao Yue (Cousin) Ling MengYang (Eldest Son)|affiliation(s) = Ling Family Ling Family Courtyard First Pavilion Violent Wind Gang Smoky Thea Tower Crystal Pavilion Sky Alliance|image1 = Ling Tian.jpg|1 LingTian.jpg|2 Cover.jpg|3 Ling Tian2.jpg|4 |age = 17|strength = XianTian Stage|techniques = Divine Shocking Dragon Formula|titles = Top Silkpants under the Heavens Number one poet in the world Imperial Grandson Of The Divine Prefecture Empire (Previously) Crown Prince Of The The Divine Prefecture Empire(Previously) Emperor Of The The Divine Prefecture Empire |love_interests = |allies = Mister Qin Ling Jian Ye QingChen (Sworn Brothers) Yu ManTian (Friend) Meng LiGe Justice |spouses = Ling Chen (Wife) Yu BingYan (Concubine) Jiao Yue (Concubine) Xiao YanXue (Concubine) Li Xue (Concubine) Shui QianRou (Concubine) }}Ling Tian is main protagonist of novel Legend of Ling Tian. He is talented beyond ordinary mortals, gifted with great intelligence and superior martial arts. To say that he was a low profile individual, he was indeed more low profile than anyone else. With his unrivaled talent and exceptional martial arts, he was actually willing to have the title of number one silkpants for over ten years. To say he was a careful individual, it was indeed the truth as well. He was far too careful indeed! With his current strength, there was no longer a need for him to be so careful. To say that he was arrogant, there was probably no one more arrogant than him! Of the two most powerful families in the world today, he had offended them both. He killed the elders of the Yu Family without any hesitation, and the experts of the Shui Family were like ants in his eyes. Appearance New Born As a newborn, he weighted 9 catties and 2 taels 5 Years Old Ling Tian was already pretty tall, around the height of a seven to eight-year-old child. His eyebrows were like swords, cutting down diagonally. Below them were a pair of deep black eyes and a sharp nose. His skin was extremely fair and looked even prettier than that of a little girl. 17 Years Old A suave gentleman, eyes looking like the bright stars and face like a prized jade. After his previous transformation, his body was fitter than before and his skin was silky to the point a lady would be envious of it. Personality }} Ling Tian will never take action just for a single goal. For things which are simple and straightforward, Ling Tian would not think about the idea himself! He would only hand such a matter down to his subordinates. Ling Tian’s plans would always be out of one’s expectations, but still within his own control. To deal with his enemies, Ling Tian never needed to resort to any unscrupulous methods to achieve his objective. But even if he were to do so, he had a bottom line, and that was to never use his woman! No matter if it was to use the love or reputation of a woman, Ling Tian would definitely be unwilling to use such a method! Ling Tian was willing to use any sort of psychological method, even the cruelest and most despicable methods to go against his enemies. Towards his family members, especially his own woman, he wouldn't even think about it. It was a sort of principle, and it was Ling Tian's own moral compass. Ling Tian wasn't willing to see his woman lead a miserable life or have a knot in her heart. If the other party was his enemy, Ling Tian could use the most unscrupulous and vicious means to wipe them out. But if he wasn't able to coax his own woman, he would not be a man. These were Ling Tian's principles! Background He is the only member of third generation of Ling Family. Plotline After getting his revenge and dying in explosion Ling Tian transmigrated to another world. He realized he is still in his mothers womb and out of boredom he decided to cultivate and absorb pure XianTian Qi. While he was in womb he stopped Ling Kong's attempt to eliminate him. When he was finally born, based on current circumstances of Ling Family, he decided to play a role of silkpants while in secret he started to accumulate his power. While he was strolling Sky Bearing City he saw a little boy who was chased by gang members. That boy gave him good impression because his every move was meticulous and when he fullfiled Ling Tian's expectations, he took him as his first sword and named his Ling Jian. Later when Ling Tian found an excellent place for his base, he saw a girl who reminded him on his previous life full of sufferings. He helped her bury her parents and took her as his servent girl and named Ling Chen. From the first time Ling Chen met her young noble, he became the most important person in her life... Trivia * Ling Tian was also in awe of his father’s exuberant prowess. When no one was looking, he would secretly open up his pants and examine his JJ, fantasizing if he would inherit this sort of godly vigor. * He didn't want to be called 'young master' because in his previous life, there were some young men in the high class clubs who were officially known as public relations staff, but in reality, their job was to accompany the rich women? Furthermore, they were commonly known as "young master". * Since long ago, Ling Tian already knew that what he chose was a very lonely path, akin to Justice. This route to the pinnacle was incomparably lonesome, and both of their paths, while different, were moving along the same direction, hence Ling Tian dared say that in this world, only he fully understood Justice! While he still had Ling Jian, Ling Chi, and others, treating them like his brothers, he could feel that they would never dare to treat him as their elder brother, or senior! All they saw in him was that he was their master, their most revered idol, akin to an emperor! * When he had first killed someone in his past life, he had felt disgusted for nearly half a month! It was only after he had undertaken more than ten missions that he put this revulsion behind. * He realised Li Xue is Ling Xue when he first met her, he already had a sort of premonition, but he didn't dare to believe, nor was he willing to believe. Even though her behavior became more and more obvious, he has maintained that self-deceiving attitude of not wanting to believe! Because to him, this matter is after all still a little hard to take in. * Ling Tian claimed that he was fearless, however, the thing he was most scared of was actually a woman's tears. The most troublesome part of a woman was also her crying, to cry for no reason at all at times, how irritating! Do you think you're a water tank? Able to open the spigot and cry as and when you like? This would probably just end up drowning all the men around you! * He tidied up his meridians up to the ninth stage with the correct Divine Shocking Dragon Formula. * Every time Ling Tian gave a refined smile, someone would be in trouble! Furthermore, he would definitely be in big, big trouble. The last time Ling Tian smiled as such, the victim was XiMen Qing. * He made a Deal with Yu ManLou that for the next five years, they will not find trouble with each other Both of them, one north and one south or one east and one west,they will split the continent into two. Half of it will go to Ling Tian, and the other half will go to Yu ManLou. At that time, both of there families will face each other in an all-out war and the continent will belong to the victor. As for who should be in charge of which half, Yu ManLou can be the one to decide that. * Justice gave him Heaven Splitter as his life was saved by combination of Heaven Splitter and Heaven's Jade Heart. * Ling Tian would never use this name to address Li Xue despite it belonging to her originally.To a certain extent, the name 'Xue'er' was a big taboo in Ling Tian's heart! * Ling Tian used Heaven Splitter to carve out rocks. * Ling Tian finally accepted Li Xue after she explained him how muchnshe loved him in their past life. * He Accepted Shui QianRou and trusted her in condition of matters between there families stay outside of there relationship. she must not have any sense of guilt. * The first woman he had sex with is Ling Chen. * The second woman he had sex with is Yu BingYan * He had a threesome with Ling Chen and Yu BingYan. * He Finally Accepted Jiao Yue after having a small talk with Li Xue. * The third woman he had sex with is Li Xue. * He had a threesome with Ling Chen and Li Xue. * He Had sex with the other girls (Shui QianRou ,Jiao Yue and Xiao YanXue) soon after. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Ling Family Category:Sky Bearing Empire Category:Heavenly Star Continent Category:Stub